Assailant
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: Sam is sucked into a situation that has her question how much more she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam awoke with a strange wave of dizziness, which flooded her entire vision. When she was finally able to register her surroundings, she gave an involuntary gasp. She tried to place a hand over her mouth but found that it wouldn't move. She looked down to find thatboth of her hands were tied to the chair by a thick layer of duck tape. Her breathing increased when she realized that her whole body was unable to lift itself up and out of the chair. She was stuck in an unfamiliar place, with no way out.

Moments ago, Sam was on her way to buy herself a decent cup of coffee. Being on her break, she was still dressed in her scrubs.

Now, she struggled against a thick amount oftape that bound her to a wooden chair. She wanted to scream, call for help, yell anything, but in doing so she feared that she would summon whoever did this to her. As she rocked back and forth to try and pry herself from the chair, she felt a sharppain course through her entirebody. She stopped. Her breathing came out in huge puffs of air.

It was then that she noticed him, standing in the doorframe, a menacing smile playing on his lips. She recognized him straightaway and that's what caused a single tear to escape and trail down her cheek as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You? …" Was all that came out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Sam Kovac Forever! Yeah I remember you from the other site, of course:P Yeah, I decided to add thsi story to this site simply because my computer won't let me onto the other site. I'm really new to this site so I don't really know how to use it all too well, but I'll try! I did make some minor changes to this story.

--

Chapter Two

Five days ago… 

Sam had been walking for a while and after the first couple of steps she told herself that the person behind her would make a turn at the next street. Her shift had just ended at ten and she was on her way to the El. Now, even after she started to make ridiculous turns to try and lose him, she still convinced herself that it was just coincidence. Coincidence that whoever was behind her was walking only a few feet away.

By the sound of the shoes, she could tell it was a man. A woman wouldn't shuffle her shoes as much. Finally, when the fear inside was too much to bear, she began to quicken her pace. When she thought she had lost him, she turned a corner and hid in the alley. Her back pressed firmly against the wall she closed her eyes and felt herself relax a little.

It was when she heard the same _click click_ of his shoes did she snap her eyes open. He walked right past her. She caught a glimpse of him; he looked to be middle aged with brown hair.

When Sam thought the coast was clear, she walked out of the alley and put the whole thing behind her. She chalked up the whole scenario to her just being paranoid and continued with her night. It wasn't until she saw the same man again did she start to think that maybe she wasn't just being paranoid, but that she was being followed.

She was about five minutes early for her shift, so she decided to grab a cup of coffee at the stand she usually did. At first she didn't quite believe her eyes, but at second glance she was certain. There he was, at the same exact stand, flipping through a magazine. Sam hesitated before walking right up next to him and ordered a cup of coffee. At the sound of her voice, the man lowered his magazine and looked at her. Sam looked at him and he smiled at her. His smile made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. There was something in his smile, as if he was trying to say _Remember me?_ After grabbing her coffee, Sam walked away.

Was it coincidence again? Did she just happen to run into him twice in twenty-four hours? Or was he following her?

These questions clouded her mind. The next morning she woke up and wondered if she would see him again and if so, where.

However, three days passed without seeing so much as his shadow. Her mind was put at ease, until she came face to face with him that night.

--

Feeling tipsy? No wait, wrong saying ... um feeling reviewy:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you guys! No ... unfortunately I won't be able to update the story on that site for another month or so. :( Something about the domain or something. I don't quite understand it. Well here's another chapter with some minor corrections. Hope you guys like it. (I'm also hoping to get more readers soon ... :( I guess people have given up on Sam's character huh?)

--

Chapter Three

"You?…" Sam managed to say despite her growing fear.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Remember me do you?" He stopped laughing and moved closer towards her. Standing directly in front of her, not two feet away, he surveyed her. He looked at her as if he were looking a playboy magazine. It made Sam sick. "I'm surprised you didn't see me the past three days."

Sam's breath caught in her throat. He'd been watching her without her knowing.

He saw the realization in her eyes and said, "That's right. Three nights ago, I followed you home. I was in the same El train as you and you didn't even know it. I kept my distance though. I learned my lesson the first night, when you hid in the alley. I figured then that I couldn't follow you home, cause then you would know something was up. No, I waited till you finished work." He stopped for a moment. "You're a nurse huh?" He asked her using a tone as if he were at a social gathering. He didn't expect her to answer, so he continued. "You know you should really close the curtains when you change." He said with a smile as he scanned her body.

Sam closed her eyes, praying to god that this was some kind of nightmare and that she would wake up any second. However, when she opened her eyes and saw him look her up and down, she couldn't help but feel violated. This was all too real for her. "Why …" Sam struggled to say, but she couldn't find the rest of the words.

"Am I doing this?" He finished for her. He chuckled yet again and knelt in front of her. "I'm not doing this for me, believe it or not. I was paid to stalk you, and, for your capture, I was given an extra thousand." He lifted himself from the floor and walked away from her line of vision.

Sam heard a refrigerator door open. After a few moments, it closed. She saw him walk past her and sit on the couch, a beer in tow. He opened the beer and pressed it against his lips, the whole time his eyes remained on her. Sam closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of his image. _I'm not going to make it out of here alive_, she told herself.

"He's not going to be here for another hour." She opened her eyes and saw him stare back at her, his menacing smile resurfacing. He stood up and Sam tried yet again to free herself. "Shhh…" He soothed her as he walked over. He knelt beside her again and placed a hand on her cheek. She fought against his hand as another tear slid down her cheek. "Don't be afraid," he said in a soothing voice, "we're going to have fun."

Sam had never been more scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Scrawn: Thank you! Yes I love me my Sam stories! It's practically all I write when writing about ER. :P

Sam kovac forever: You can see the changes? Cool. I hope you guys can.

Well here's another chapter. Sorry they're so short. It's just how I roll. I feel that the reader loses interest when the chapter is too long.

--

Chapter Four

Sam flinched under his touch. So many thoughts ran through her head and she tried to piece everything together, but it all came out jumbled. One thing remained constant however, the feeling that what was to come wasn't going to be good.

"I'm going to take these off. Can't do much with 'em on." He said, referring to the duck tape that held her arms in place. He said the last part as if the whole situation was comical in some way. "Any funny business, and I won't hesitate in killing you." Sam jerked her head and looked him straight in the eye. He proceeded in peeling off the tape. When he was down to the last layer, she knew that he was about to rip it off of her skin. He pulled the last part of the tape more forceful than he did the other layers. Sam winced, but kept herself from screaming. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction in making her scream. Once he was done with one arm, he continued onto the next. She winced again as the tape was ripped from her skin.

"There we go." He said with a smile as soon as the tape was off. Sam rubbed her arm to try and ease the pain. "Now let's work on getting you out of that chair." He said as he moved around her and took off the tape that bound her feet to the legs of the chair. When her arms were freed, Sam thought of hitting the bastard while she had the chance. She kept herself from doing so however, only because she later thought about what she would do after he recovered from the blow, not that her punch would make much of a difference anyways. She also thought about what he would do. "Guess I got a little carried away with the tape." He said with a chuckle. Sam thought he had a sick sense of humor.

Sam's eyes remained in front of her as she tried to block out the image of her captor, who still struggled with the tape around her legs. Her mind reared back to the ER and her coworkers, she wondered when they would notice that she hadn't returned from her break yet. She tried to think of who was still on shift. Anything to occupy her mind and to keep her from thinking about what he might do to her.

Morris, he probably didn't even notice her tell him that she was taking her break. Ray and Neela would probably notice, probably. Her best bet was Abby and Luka.

--

Reviews keep the blood pumping. And the lips smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Scrawn: Thank you again! And I would make it longer, but it's already written. But I'll see what I can do. ;)

Another Chappy mates.

--

Chapter Five

While her captor struggled to remove the tape around her legs, Sam took the time to take in her surroundings. She hadn't noticed how dark the apartment actually was until she scanned the room. The lights were dimmed almost until they were completely shut off. The room wasn't occupied with a whole lot of furniture, besides a couch and a television set, there wasn't much in it. The room was bare, and Sam wondered if this was in fact, his actual apartment, or if it was just used as something else. That something else, she didn't want to know about.

Sam closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening them, she looked down to find that the man was working more furiously than he had before. His sudden movements made Sam anxious.

After removing the tape, the man stepped back and eyed Sam with satisfaction. Sam remained seated in the chair, motionless. Her eyes locked with his and in that instant, she knew what was to come. The hungry gleam in his eye revealed what was about to happen next.

"Up." The man commanded. Sam obeyed and stood up slowly, her legs wobbled from beneath her. She hated herself for having to abide by his requests, but she had no idea what else to do. He smiled at her and it was the first time that she had noticed his missing teeth. His whole appearance was similar to that of a homeless person and Sam was surprised that she hadn't noticed that before either. He motioned for her to come towards him. Sam took in another breath; it came out of her mouth in shaky bits. Taking a step forward, she placed her hands at her side and after a moment, took another stiff step.

"That's a girl." He said as he held his hands out for her to come to him. As he raised his hands, Sam caught a glimpse of a shiny metal sticking out of his pants. Looking closer, she realized that it was a gun. Knowing that her attacker had a weapon, made Sam lose all hope.

"What …" Sam's voice was hoarse as she spoke, so she cleared it and tried again. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked him in a low whisper as she looked up at him with glossy eyes.

He smiled at her, ignoring her pleading eyes and said the thing that Sam feared the most. "I think you know."


	6. Chapter 6

jmejme: Is this soon enough:P

To everyone else: Another update!

--

Chapter Six

With one swift movement her captor quickly grabbed her arms and pushed her against a nearby wall. Sam cried out in pain as his nails dug into her skin. The man's face was but an inch away from hers, his breath reeked of alcohol. Sam reared her head away from his and tried to push him off of her, but found it to be impossible. His size overpowered hers. He had pinned her to the wall, hands raised above her head and he held them there tight, only using one of his hands. Sam bucked from underneath him, trying to throw him off of her.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" He chuckled in reply to her bucking and went with her motion, digging his hips into her side preventing her from moving. Sam let out a sob as his head disappeared into her hair. She could hear him inhale deeply and when he pulled his face away; she was disgusted to see that he was enjoying every bit of it.

Never in her life had Sam begged for anything, but in that moment Sam couldn't help but plead for her life. "Please …" She let out in between breathing.

Ignoring her pleas yet again, he slowly worked one of his hands on her scrub top. With one hand controlling both of hers, he slid his other hand under her top. Sam closed her eyes as soon as his hand made contact with her skin. As he did this, his lips touched the bottom of her neck. At first his touch seemed soft, but soon it grew impatient and eager. And each kiss became sloppier and sloppier than the next.

Sam sealed her eyes shut tightly, praying that this would all be over soon, that someone would come barging in and stop what was about to happen. His hand pulled away from under her shirt and went lower. He worked the knot on her pants furiously while he continued to suck on her neck. "Please…" Sam cried, yet again, for her life to be spared, for him to stop. He disregarded her plea and decided to shut her up with his mouth as he covered hers. It was unexpected and Sam fought his lips, but her being pinned to the wall made it impossible.

Sam suddenly felt her scrub pants fall to the floor. Another few tears made their way down her cheek. And she realized then, that no one was coming to rescue her. No one was going to break the door down. She was left alone in this surreal situation.

With his free hand, he began to work on his own pants; he undid his belt buckle with ease. With one hand, he quickly pulled his belt off and carried it up to his other hand, which still pinned Sam's lifeless arms above her head. Using the belt as if it were a rope, he tied her arms together above her head. During the process his lips never left hers.

When her arms were tied to a point where circulation was almost lost, he placed both hands around her waist and threw her onto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Scrawn: Thank you again! You guys are the reason I continue to post. And it's nice to see that you like getting the e-mail for it. Makes me :)!

Sam Kovac forever: Thank ye kindly for reading!

Okay ... the dreaded chapter. This chapter always has me question whether or not I should have rated this story differently buuut ... here it is anyways. Just a little heads up, if you don't like reading those kinds of situations, then don't read this chapter. I try to be as least descriptive as possible, but I like being descriptive ... so I don't know my own boundries sometimes. :P

--

Chapter Seven

Sam tried not to think about what was taking place. Even now, as he hovered over her, Sam's mind concentrated on the things that made her smile. Alex. He should be out of school by now and will probably be on his way to the ER. What's going to happen when he sees that she isn't there? Luka. Despite the fact that they were broken up, Sam still cared deeply for him. That feeling would never dissolve into nothing. She wouldn't let it.

Sam pictured Luka bursting through the doors to stop this man, but when she opened her eyes, reality took over and she knew that it was nothing more than wishful thinking. In the moment that she had opened her eyes, she saw her captor pull her top over her head and leave it in an awkward place below her tied up hands. She had never felt so naked in her whole life. This man was about to violate her in the worse possible way. _Happy things, _she thought, urging herself to keep her mind off the situation at place. She squeezed her eyes shut, but it failed in stopping the tears from coming.

First, it was her bra that was unhooked and thrown away by enthused hands, it was then followed by the last article of clothing she wore. Now, completely naked, the man seemed satisfied enough to start working on removing his own clothes. The gun was taken from his pants on placed on the floor beside the couch, out of Sam's reach. The only sounds being made in the room were that of a hungry beast, not yet fulfilled to his liking. The sound of his sucking alone was enough to make Sam squirm, in addition to the wet feeling left by his tongue and calloused lips; it was too much to bear. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself, but nothing helped.

She wished he had knocked her out, done something so that she didn't have to witness him tug his pants off in a wild frenzy; to see him linger above her. His pants were finally off and in the dark room she could see his teeth form in the shape of a sadistic smile. In one last desperate attempt, she begged him to stop, but she was ignored.

_This is it_, she told herself. Taking a deep breath in, Sam prepared herself for what was about to come. She flinched when he first touched her. Then, a wave of unbearable pain washed over her as he succeeded in his goal. Sam stifled a scream and more tears burned at her eyes.

Above her, the man's movements became hasty and he groaned in pleasure. Two agonizing minutes later, he was finished. He remained on top of her for another minute and then slid slowly off of her. He grabbed his pants and picked up the gun along with it. As soon as he was dressed he gave her one last smile before retreating into his room, leaving Sam frozen on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry about the wait guys. My job has been taking all my time lately. :( buuuut ER season premiere this thursday! And I have the day off to watch that and the Grey's Anatomy season premiere! Woo hoo.

Also, I just noticed as I was rereading chapters that some of the words are combined ... like if the sentence was 'The cat is in the hat', sometimes the sentence will read 'Thecat is in thehat'. That just made me a little irritated because I'm somewhat of a grammar freak. :P

--

Chapter Eight

At the sound of his door slam, Sam began to sob uncontrollably. Her body, however, remained stiff as she continued to sob silently. The fear of him returning kept her immobile. Slowly, after what seemed like hours, she sat up. She began to work at the belt roped around her hands, hoping that she could get it off and somehow escape this nightmare. A sudden thud coming from the room beside her made her pause. _Don't come out … don't come out_, Sam silently begged as she forced her eyes shut.

When Sam was reassured that he wasn't about to come out, she continued working on freeing herself. After one final tug, her hands were released. She rapidly gathered her scattered clothes and pulled them on, ignoring the amount of pain she was in. She also felt a stinging sensation at the back of her neck, overlooking it, she continued finding her clothes. As she was working on tying her scrub pants, Sam could hear loud murmurs coming from the room her abductor was in.

Once her pants were tied, she ran over to the door and started unlatching the many locks that held her hostage in the apartment. She was working on the last lock when she heard a gun click from behind her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sam flinched at the sound of both his voice and the harsh sound of the gun he was holding. She held her hands up defensively and slowly turned around to face him. A gun was but five inches away from her face. "Step away from the door." He ordered. "I just spoke with my client, seems like there's been a change of plans."

"Wh-" Sam was about to say, but her voice came out thick. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and pulled something out from his coat pocket. Sam's eyes were locked with his, but she took a second to glance at what he had just pulled out, a syringe containing a murky yellow substance. "Like I told you, there's been a change of plans. For some reason, he doesn't quite want you awake when he arrives, so …" He broke his gaze and looked to the syringe he held in his hand.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked him, her voice sounded as if it came from someone else entirely.

"Oh this? You don't remember? I used this very stuff to get you here. Knocked you straight out." He made a quick motion with the syringe, as if showing her how he injected it into her skin. Sam flinched at this unexpected action and felt the stinging sensation rise back into her neck. Her hand went immediately to ease the pain as she massaged her neck. He smiled. "That's right. I guess you do remember."

Sam stopped when realization hit. The whole incident started to come back to her. She was on her way to buy a cup of coffee when she passed an alley. There weren't many people around to witness a larger man step out of the shadows and jab a needle into her neck. A second later, she started to get lightheaded as her vision blurred. The man steadied her as he lead her deeper into the alley. Her blurriness was replaced by momentary blindness. With her hands held out, they searched for anything that could keep her leveled. Finding a brick wall, she slowly placed her back against its cool surface. Sliding down, she started to think she was getting her dizzy spell under control that was until she collapsed.


End file.
